Cabin In the Wooded Island
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Summary: Betrayed by a past colleague, Mai leaves Tokyo for a private island. Will the lies that haunt be put to rest or will Masako finally win Oliver? NXM NOT for Masako fans.


**Cabin in the Wooded Island**

 _Summary: Betrayed by a past colleague, Mai leaves Tokyo for a private island. Will the lies that haunt be put to rest or will Masako finally win Oliver? NXM NOT for Masako fans._

Oliver "Noll" Davis sat in his office staring at a letter he always receives on the 1st of January and has done for the past 5 years. Six years ago he found his brothers body and left for England to lay him to rest, during that time he had fought hard to keep SPR open in Japan only for his father and the board of directors to tell him no.

So Oliver resigned as BSPR's poster boy and head investigator and re-opened SPR in Japan under his own name, as his own company. BSPR had tried to stop him by encouraging investors not to invest in a company that would fail in a year but SPR had been open and expanding for 5 years now. But it didn't start out too well.

When Oliver came back to Japan a year later with Lin and Modoka they found a mess waiting for them. Yasu had taken over the office and was temporarily running the place, Ayako was doing Mai's job and Bou-san doing Lin's. Masako O'Hara had been fired from SPR before Oliver left and faced lots of court hearings, three for restraining orders one banned her from being within a block of the SPR main office or offices, one to keep her away from staff members and clients and one against Oliver Davis himself. She also faced harassment charges and a charge for perverting the course of justice as she deliberately kept Oliver from finding his brother both knowing where the body was and who had killed him.

Masako however didn't go down without a fight and tried to put all her charges on Mai Taniyama, which ruined her chances of a normal life, but her plan only partially worked, Mai vanished about three months after Masako has accused her. Dropping out of school, quitting SPR and leaving her apartment never to be heard or seen from again. However Masako lost all her court hearings and an extra harassment charge was brought out for her treatment of Mai, she ended up having to spend 4 years behind bars.

Since then, between cases Oliver looked for Mai. She was still alive he knew it she wasn't one to kill herself just hide away, so where did she hide? He hired private investigators to search remote areas of japan to see if she had found a place where her name wasn't known, alas no luck.

"Where are you Mai?" he asked himself. Ayako had once joked about her maybe being on an island she once told the team about. Apparently Mai's grandfather had left her a small wooded island just off Toshima. "Maybe she went there?" Ayako had asked but that idea was dropped, Mai couldn't afford to go there she could barely afford the bus fare to go to work let alone a coach and ferry trip to a remote island.

******Elsewhere*****

Mai sat back from her computer, she had just sent SPR her annual donation. She knew Oliver or Naru was looking for her but Masako's family had struck a bargain with her. In exchange for ¥100,000,000 ($805,093) Mai vanishes and never returns to Tokyo. With the bad publicity from Masako, Mai had no choice but to take it. No-one would hire her, her landlady was going to evict her anyway so what did she have to lose?

She quit SPR to save them from the bad publicity so she wasn't going back. Also Masako's family were stupidly rich they would make life hard for her so she took the money. However in three short years Mai was now the stupidly rich one. She was the second richest bachelorette in Japan, along with the biggest investor and stock holder.

Mai's father never worked a day in his life, her mother was a care nurse but that was about it. Her father got his money from playing the stock market, it gave them enough money to live a good life. When he died he left enough money for Mai and her Mother to keep living that good life until Mai turned 18 when she would inherit 50% of the money left. Once Mai's mother died she inherited the lot but never touched it. She used it when it was vital other than that she lived off what SPR paid her.

Another thing Mai's father left her was his own notes on how to play the stock market. She read them and now well, living in a private island in a nice home in the middle of a forest she named Taniyama Forest, Finally she opened a care home for the venerable and elderly called "Maya Memorial Care home" naming it after her mother who was well known in the care community. She played the stocks well.

She missed all her friends but she had grown accustomed to living in her island. She wasn't alone, true to her SPR days she was still a ghost magnet. There were a few evil spirits but they never bothered her as she didn't bother them. But to her surprise there was a ghost village in an old clearing, there were huts and equipment from the Edo period and a few villagers. They kept her company, taught her a lot about how to live with limited technology and lots about sprits in general.

However the regular pilot of the supply plane often begged her to leave the island and come back to the main land. She smiled and declined. "I am happy here, on the main land or anywhere else can they offer me peace and quiet? Protect me from the press like this place does? I'm happy being hidden from the world so I'll stay."

Overall she was happy.

*****With SPR*****

Oliver threw down his newspaper, Masako had been released from prison. The little media darling she was, she still insisted it was all a huge set up by Mai Taniyama who long since vanished now Oliver was being hounded by the press demanding answers. Luckily Lin was still Oliver's bodyguard, and managed to keep the press hounds at bay. Oliver was considering writing a statement and getting his press officer (Yasu) to read it out but that would be cowardly. But he needed Mai.

One of the PI's he hired had dug up something interesting. A week before Mai vanished both Mr and Mrs O'Hara had visited Mai's apartment, a huge money transfer was conducted a few days later and Mai vanished. Had they bribed her? Then Ayako's theory came back into light, with the amount she got she could easily move to her island.

He had sent Bou-san to look into it but the island was off-limits, the owner paid the locals and ferry services a lot of money to not take anyone to the island. Only one pilot went to the island every three months to deliver supplies and he was paid a lot to keep quiet.

Oliver nearly fired Bou-san when he said the owner of the island was a G. Host not Mai. But all the payments were signed G. Host, ironically the only investor to invest in SPR. There was a map but all it showed was a small island that was 80% forest, a long beach around the edge with small harbour for the sea-plane and two clearings. Oliver had some hope when he saw the Forest was named 'Taniyama Forest' maybe Mai was on the island and G. Host was her alias as Masako had all but ruined her real name.

*****With Masako*****

Masako sat in yet another interview telling her made up sob story. How what Taniyama did had traumatised her. Oliver was hers, she was perfect from him. Hopefully with the money her family was going to 'donate' to a judge the restraining orders were going to be lifted. All good things were happening to her now. Once all this blew over she would get Oliver and get back to her T.V. Show and Mai….she would be a public villain Oliver wouldn't want to even know her. She knew her parents had paid her off but that wasn't enough for Masako. Mai needed to be alienated as the freak she was closed off to society never to mix with anyone again. That is what Masako wanted.

*****With Oliver*****

Having enough of what Masako was doing to Mai, Oliver wanted to put a stop to it. He accepted an invite to a T.V. show where Masako will also be appearing, he even lifted the restraining order for one day so this could be possible. Mai was innocent and it's time Japan knew it.

*** General POV***

Masako sat in yet another interview, that morning she had received some bad news a big investor had pulled out of her T.V. show taking most of her other investors. So her T.V. show had been cancelled. The Judge her parents were hoping pay off had refused the money and so had all the others, even the bent ones so the restraining orders were still in place. But she could still play the victim. It was Mai's fault and her story will stay.

"Now introducing our next guest MASAKO O'HARA" the T.V. host yelled to an applauding and screaming crowd. Masako smiled and took small steps into shot and sat down gracefully. Once everyone had calmed down the interview began.

About thirty minutes into the show t host had a surprise. "So Miss Hara, we all know that you say this whole thing is all due the blinding jealousy of miss Taniyama who no-one has seen or heard from since this ended five years ago. What if we could hear Mr Davis' side of the story seeing as he didn't set up those restraining orders. Tonight only just for you Ladies and Gentlemen DR. OLIVER DAVIS"

Oliver walked on to the set in his usual fake smile, females in the crowed fainting at his looks, looks of adoration from many of the men present. He sat down as far away from Masako as he could be.

"Dr. Davis thank you for joining us." The T.V. Host started. "Is it true that you had no hand in this huge case about what happened to Miss Hara?" Masako paled, she hadn't planned for this. Would he lie to save face? To save her?

"It's a lie, I did file those restraining orders against Miss Hara and Mai Taniyama is innocent of what has been accused." The studio was in uproar. May fans were shocked to hear the truth, their idol had lied to them, alienated someone else for what?

"Settle down please" the host begged. "Mr Davis please explain"

Oliver then launched into the story about his brother, Masako and Mai. Explaining the rivalry between the two girls and how Masako deliberately twisted the truth to suit her own aims and using his own absence and reluctance to talk to the press to her advantage.

"Mr Davis thank you for coming on the show. Ladies and Gentlemen you heard it here first look at what really happened between Miss Hara and Miss Taniyama. Is it all true? Is Miss Taniyama Innocent? Will Japan ever know what really happened? But for now thank you and goodnight"

****A Week Later****

Oliver docked his little power boat at the small harbour on Mai's Island. For five years this is where she had been hiding, out of sight of the world and more importantly the press. One of the richest females in Japan and, if she agreed, a valuable member of SPR once again.

He started to walk up a small footpath leading into Taniyama forest. He could see why Mai would want to stay. It was quiet, the only sounds were the animas of the forest and him walking down the footpath. The air was clean and fresh and all of nature's colours were at their best. It was paradise.

After about five minutes Oliver saw a medium sized hut/ bungalow in the middle of a clearing, flowers on one side and what looked like a vegetable patch on the other. Then he saw her standing at the door to her home, the women he had spent five long years looking and longing for.

"Mai"

Hey guys, I am in the middle of some writers block with the lost bell so please give me some time.

I hope you enjoyed this story. So please Review!


End file.
